shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tomokazu Sugita
|Ocupación = Seiyū |Rol = Marlowe Freudenberg |Cumpleaños = 11 de Octubre |Edad = 35}} Tomozaku Sugita (杉田 智和, Sugita Tomokazu) nacido el 11 de Octubre de 1980 en Saitama, Japón. Es un Seiyū afiliado a Atomic Monkey. En el anime Shingeki no Kyojin, el interpreta la voz de Marlowe Freudenberg. Voces Interpretadas 2000 *Ayashi no Ceres(Kagami Mikage) 2001 *X (Subaru Sumeragi) 2002 *Chobits (Hideki Motosuwa) *Onegai Teacher (Masaomi Yamada) 2003 *Onegai Twins (Masaomi Yamada) *Bobobo (Over) *GetBackers (Raguel) 2004 *Bleach(Nova, Kensei Muguruma) *Gundam Seed Destiny (Youlan Kent) *Vulgar Ghost Daydream (Kadotake Souichirou) 2005 *Eyeshield 21 (Maruko Reiji) *Genesis of Aquarion (Sirius de Alisia) *Honey and Clover (Takumi Mayama) *Inuyasha (Renkotsu) *Pani Poni Dash! (Alien Subordinate) *Koi suru boukun (Kurokawa Mitsugu) 2006 *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (Rotton el Mago) *Gadget Trial (Mihara Shitoshi) *Galaxy Angel II (Soldum Seldor) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Honey and Clover II (Takumi Mayama) *Inukami! (Shirou) *Kanon (Yuichi Aizawa) *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (Takenaga Oda) *Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu (Kyon) 2007 *Shuffle! Memories (Rin Tsuchimi) *Toward the Terra (Soldado Azul) *Sisters of Wellber (Príncipe Rodin Ciol) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers (Chrono Harlaown) *Bokurano (Daiichi Yamura) *Kodono Jikan (Reiji Kokonoe) *Dragonaut: The Resonance (Howlingstar) *Baccano! (Graham Specter) *Ayakashi (Kare) *Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Ikkyū) 2008 *Kamen Rider Kiva (Kivat-murciélago, El Tercero) *Macross Frontier (Leon Mishima) *Hakushaku to Yōsei (Raven) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *To Aru Majutsu no Index (Aureolus Izzard) 2009 *Kamen Rider Decade (Kivat-murciélago, El Tercero) *Maria Holic (Kanae Tōichirō) *Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu (Kyon) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Ronove) 2010 *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (Hoshi) *Tegami Bachi (Moss) *Blood Jewel (Rei Taiko) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Lucile Eris) *Nurarihyon no mago (Zen) *MM! (Domyôji) *Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (Natsuhiko Moriaki) *Togainu no Chi (Keisuke) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Oscar H. Genius) 2011 *Sket Dance (Kazuyoshi "Switch" Usui) *Black Rook Shoter (Mazuma) 2012 *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Persona 4: The Animation (Daisuke Nagase) *Inu x Boku Secret Service (Shoukin Kagerou) *Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle 2 (Pinochle) *Tsuritama (Akira Agarkar Yamada) *Hiiro no Kakera (Takuma Onizaki) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation (Joseph Joestar) *La Storia della Arcana Famiglia (Pache) *Hayate no Gotoku: Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Shin Hayek) *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse (Vincent Lowell) *Ixion Saga DT (Leon) *Hiiro no Kakera II (Takuma Onizaki) *K (Reiji Munakata) *Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic (Drakon) *Shinsekai Yori (Reijin) 2013 *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (Ragna The Bloodedge)> *Cuticle Detective Inaba Yatarō) *Suisei no Gargantia (Chamber) *Saint Seiya Omega (Ikki de Fénix) *Pokémon: The Origin (Brock) *Love Lab (Hermano de Enomoto) *Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! Hatsushiba) *Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (Dr. Ver) *Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) *Gingitsune (Seishirou Kirishima) *Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle 3 Pinochle) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (Drakon) *Samurai Flamenco (Hidenori Gotou) *Shingeki no Kyojin (Marlowe Freudenberg) 2014 *Buddy Complex (Lee Coran) Otros Trabajos *Chobits (Temas de Sonido) *Gintama (Temas de Sonido) *Ino x Boku SS (Temas de Sonido) *Maria†Holic Alive (Temas de Sonido) *Saint Beast (Temas de Sonido) *SKET Dance (Temas de Sonido) *Suzumiya Haruhi-chan no Yuuutsu (Temas de Sonido) Navegación Categoría:Seiyū